<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wrap around my heart by LadyAllana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578870">wrap around my heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAllana/pseuds/LadyAllana'>LadyAllana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAllana/pseuds/LadyAllana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was never quite clear who held the power within King Leeteuk’s court, which is why no one is surprised when his chief counselor seizes the throne on New Year’s Eve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook, Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook, Choi Siwon/Shin Donghee | Shindong, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wrap around my heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is as always a lyric...</p><p>I wanted to start writing something like this for the album but neither the album nor the story seems to be progressing right now so I might as well just throw the prologue here and see if it makes me write this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The winter wind hollers, the frozen chimes ring a total of twelve times, and then… total silence. At first, it is but a normal sign of welcoming the new year, something that has been done every single year since the King took the throne twenty years prior when the prince sleeping at the top room of the tower was but a baby separately forcefully from his mother's breast and fathers warm embrace. </p><p>	Not that he remembers it, nor has he left the lack of it with all his brothers doting on him to the point of reckless rebellion. </p><p>	He waits for the mindless chatter of the city continue, he should be able to hear the preparations for the party tomorrow and dream of the dinner and dessert and the nice smells but...nothing.</p><p>	Maybe he is too far up, he has only moved here this last year.</p><p>	The tower is convenient more than anything because he likes looking up to the sky to see the thousand shining stars at night and his brothers can’t really deny him anything unless it’s perfectly reasonable requests to go off to war or learn to throw javelins or hunt at sea.</p><p>	Not that he likes doing any of those things in particular, it’s a principle more than anything.</p><p>	There are three sharp knocks on his door. </p><p>	He opens his eyes, and he can see the white snowflakes clinging to the small windows, and beyond that, the whole capital is on fire. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>	“Your Highness, we need to go now!” </p><p>	The armor weighs him down heavily compared to the prince who is still in his nightclothes. It needs to be remedied the moment they are away from the city walls. The prince’s fingers are ice cold and if they had any light he could probably see his purple ashen lips but alas that is another luxury they can’t afford right now. </p><p>	“What is going on, Hyukjae- where is hyung?”</p><p>	He knows that the sharp edge of his dagger is unforgiving on the delicate skin under the prince's Adam's apple and this is an act worth being hanged for, but one more sound and it will all be for nothing.</p><p>	Hyukjae wants to close his eyes and pray to the heavens but there is no time. </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>	Prince Shindong looks up from the maps strewn all over the hardwood table placed in the middle of the war tent. His most trusted knight, Siwon, stands there long hair and armor covered in dried blood. There is a bruise blooming under his right eye, his lip is torn on that side as well. </p><p>	All in all, he looks more hale and put together than the rest of his soldiers or the prince in charge right now.  It’s a shame to see Siwon’s perfect face like this but war cares not for beauty, it is never kind to men. </p><p>	The prince tries to shift the weight away from his messed up leg, something that no doubt goes unnoticed by the knight though he would be sworn to forever silence before he comments anything on the matter.</p><p>	Siwon looks up to his eyes, something that rarely happens on the battlefield, away from drink houses and hunting parties. </p><p>	“My prince, I bring grave news-”</p><p>*</p><p>	“The prince has arrived.”</p><p>	Yesung things that Ryeowook has done a good job with him in the little amount of time given. His face is pale but solemn, Yesung looks closely but he doesn’t see any tears in his eyes. </p><p>	Ryeowook comes to stand by his side as the prince is announced to the hall after hastily fixing his royal blue cape. He looks tired and worn out, Yesung knows that he hasn’t slept the last two days, neither of them did. </p><p>	“We can start the ceremony now.”</p><p>	Ryeowook pinches his side softly to make him focus on something other than his face, preferably the royal procession. He thinks he would rather look at the smaller things, or more important ones depending on who is asking. They are all standing on a knife’s edge now, to his heart Ryeowook is all that matters in this room right now.</p><p>	In his head on the other hand...</p><p>	The prince kneels down, hitting the marble floor hard enough that the sound echoes in the almost empty room. For a moment, he turns his head and looks at Ryeowook. There is some sort of a nameless emotion there, one that is too familiar,  gone the moment he turns his head back to the throne. </p><p>	The brand new burgundy curtains have been put up at dawn, so quick that even a counselor of his standing had to get up on stairs and help. Soon, the prince will be made to wear the same colors. Soon, the prince will be prince no longer. </p><p>	In front of them, Heechul takes the bloodied crown, horrifying, symbolic, cruel...all of the things they knew him capable of being but never dreamed he would be and puts it on Kyuhyun’s brow. </p><p>	Dark red blood trickles down, colors the light blue silk shirt of the prince an ugly brown. Heechul smiles; cold, white, ethereal covered in red.</p><p>	“The King is dead, long live the King!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>